Ectodragon: Nightly Escapade
by TheRandomPhangirl
Summary: Draco has a surprise for Danny waiting atop the Astronomy tower, but they run into someone along the way and next thing Draco knows, a few silent, choice words are being sent his way.


"And so Box Ghost was knocked back and when he floated up from the mess of, well, boxes, there was an afro on his head and a pair of go-go boots on his feet and, the best part-" Danny floated along the hallway, Draco by his side, laughing intermittently. The Hogwarts corridor was all but abandoned, and Danny quickly paused his joking whenever anyone passed. The pair were headed towards the astronomy tower, not that Danny knew that. He'd offered to just fly them both, but Draco insisted they get there the old-fashioned way. Even though Danny was set on floating. If anyone heard two sets of footsteps, then conclusions could be jumped to quite quickly. There were already rumors going around that the both of them weren't the straightest arrows in the quiver, if you know what I mean. But no one had connected the dots yet. The two Slytherins made their way down the hall, joking all the way. They hadn't seen anyone for a while, and Danny was floating on his back, gesturing animatedly.

"-He had these stupid star-shaped glasses on with blue lenses,-"

" _Danny_ ,"

"-and he looked like he'd-"

" _Quiet_!" A frantic whisper.

"-walked straight out of-"

" _Someone's coming_!" The urgency in the tone grew.

"An eighties movie, and then he-"

There was the swish of robes, and-

" _Silencio_!" Draco cast in a rushed whisper. Danny flipped over and stared at Draco as he'd just been kicked. But he was confused when he noticed Draco look away from him and straighten his back, now walking with an air of self-righteousness Danny recognized as the walk he used in from of the Potter kid. Danny let his eyes leave Draco and surveyed the hall. He noticed in an instant. Unique Queene, Ravenclaw Prefect, was striding down the hall. Danny noticed her sharp, bespectacled eyes survey the Malfoy with an air of suspicion. That is, until she noticed his Prefect badge. Danny thanked Youngblood for showing him how he hid himself from everyone but kids, accidentally, of course. Danny'd managed to hide from everyone but Draco, but he hadn't figured out how not to let other people hear his voice. Unique turned the corner and Draco's shoulders sagged, accompanied by a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes again only to find a furious half glaring at him and mouthing a curse word.

"I'm sorry, ok? You didn't hear me and she was almost here." Draco apologized. Danny stopped his silent swirl of curse words but kept his pissed expression.

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want?" Draco asked, breathing though most of the words.

'How long?' Danny mouthed. They both knew the spell, but the time could vary greatly, it all depended on the caster.

Draco shrugged. " I wasn't focused, so I have no idea."

The halfa floated silently, facing the other way, arms crossed and knees pulled up to his chest, even as he floated forward. All was quiet for a moment, the only sounds being Draco's breathing and footsteps.

"I really am sorry, forgive me?" Draco asked, his tone hopeful. But he shot down when the only response he was given was Danny's middle finger. He let out a heavy breath and turned to scan his eyes over a suit of armor coming up in their right, subconsciously checking for any sign of Peeves. He felt something on his cheek and saw Danny's green eyes open, their usual humor dimmed but present again. He mouthed something, but this time Draco didn't quite catch it.

"What'd you say?" Draco asked. Danny let out what would've been a frustrated groan.

"Hey, didn't you say you know sign language?" Draco asked with a small lilt in his voice.

'Of course, do you?' Danny signed with an amused expression. Part of Draco wanted to smack those raised eyebrows right off of his cute face.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. I'm not an idiot," There was a pause, "-like you." Draco replied with indignity and a small grin.

'Of course, insult the mute kid.' Danny gave a fake roll of his eyes and a smirk.


End file.
